


Hit the Spot

by chloemagea



Series: The Hoodrat and the Redneck [8]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 06:43:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4656657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chloemagea/pseuds/chloemagea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So me and normyreedus (on Tumblr) were talking about how we felt that Daryl Dixon more than likely has bomb ass pussy eating skills so I decided to write a fic about it. It is short, sweet and straight to the point, involving my already established OC Brandy Simmons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hit the Spot

Daryl knew that she didn’t know that he was watching her as she stood on the guard bridge. Her AR-15 resting next to her, ready to be picked up at a moments notice. Things had been rather relaxed, it had been two weeks without out an incident. Daryl watched from the cell block C door as Brandy hooked her fingers into the chain link, and leaned back and sighed into the dusk summer air. His eyes taking in the curves of her body, and the way that her short shorts looked. Oh, he would never tell her how good she looked to him, with those thick brown thighs and ample ass. Daryl licked his lips and stepped out of the doorway, closing it behind him. Brandy jumped at the sound and looked over at him.

“Ay,” she said shortly, he didn’t speak back only eyeing her. Brandy raised an over-plucked  eyebrow at him and stood up straight. “What Dixon?” He didn’t know what it was about her just then in the setting sun, but he had a certain yearning that he needed to be fulfilled. Brandy noticed when he grabbed his crotch, his lips quirking up into a very slight smirk.

“Oh, ya wanna’ fuck?” she asked in her usual twangy vulgar way.

“Nah,” he said and Brandy was surprised when he took her by her arm and lead her to an alcove off of the guard bridge. Brandy giggled, going to reach for his belt, but he pulled her hand away before leaning into her. Daryl was always gentle with her, never fully giving her the hard and rough fuck that she fully wanted.

“Lay down,” Daryl ordered and Brandy did as he said, lying on her back on the cold concrete floor. Daryl got to the floor as well and crawled between her thighs. He pulled her tee-shirt and bra up, growling at the sight of her large tits. He grabbed them with both of his rough hands and ran his thumbs over her brown nipples.

“Ah–” Brandy moaned, arching her back. He glanced up at her with his narrowed blue eyes before licking at her right nipple. Brandy bit her lip a and let out a shuddering giggle. He felt her wiggle under him as he flicked his tongue, tweaking the other hardening bud between his thumb and index finger. He pulled away with a faint ‘smack’ of his lips and slowly moved lower trailing his lips down her ribs. Brandy let out a tiny laugh as the scruff on his chin tickled her stomach.

“Fuck me,” she whispered as he undid her tattered jean shorts and pulled them off. He paused and raised his arched eyebrows.

“You ain’t got no panties on?” he asked in his usual low sand-papery tone.

“What,  laundry days tomorrow and I ran out so sue me,” she said as she kicked off her boots. Daryl smirked and pulled her shorts all the way off. Brandy reached up attempting to undo his belt, but again he pulled her hand away. “What are you–” she started to ask, but her question was quickly answered when he scooted down and lowered his head between her thighs. Brandy grumbled and tried to close her legs. “I ain’t shaved in like forever.”

Daryl only shrugged his shoulders impassively and pulled her legs apart again. Brandy felt the heat flood her cheeks as he parted her lower lips with his fingers, he had only eaten her out on one other occasion.

“I thought you didn’t like licking box.” Brandy uttered.

“I ain’t ever said that,” he pressed his mouth against her pussy and Brandy’s body slightly jolted as he licked her inner lips slowly. He looked up at her, watching the expressions of her pretty face. Daryl moved his flattened his tongue and lapped at her clit, causing Brandy to rock her hips.

“Fuck…” she uttered, closing her eyes. He put one hand on her pubic bone and used his fingers to expose her clit even further, pulling back the hood. He spat, on her cunt causing her to moan at the obscene action. He put his mouth back to her and she yelped as he licked the sensitive bundle of nerves with the tip of his tongue. Brandy didn’t understand how he could be so socially awkward sometimes and yet somehow become confident when he was between her thighs. The first time they had sex, she thought for sure she would be the one fucking him, but he took her by surprise.

“Oh yes, like that…eat that pussy,” she whispered and Daryl watched her, smugly adoring what he was doing to her with his just his mouth. He groaned against her, his cock almost painfully confined in his pants, his only relief being granted from him gently grinding  his hips on the floor as he ate her out. He suddenly pulled away, his lips coated with her wetness. Brandy went to protest, but he licked two fingers and slipped them inside. She didn’t speak, only making the phonetic sound of an exclamation mark as he started to finger her. Daryl returned his mouth to her swollen clit, licking and sucking as his fingers worked inside of her as well. Brandy sat up on her elbows, get mouth and eyes wide open, shuddering breaths the only thing escaping her The wet sound of his fingers driving into her over and over again filled the air. Daryl didn’t break eye contact with her, wanting to watch her face as she came completely undone by his mouth. Brandy felt her muscles tighten, and one hand reached down to Daryl’s head and pushed him closer, burying his face in her cunt.

“D—ohh–Da–Daryl!” moaned from behind clenched teeth, knowing that she couldn’t scream out like she wanted to. Daryl growled at the sound of his name leaving her mouth as she came hard. Brandy shivered with a tiny aftershock before her body went limp on the cold floor, her chest rising and falling quickly as she tried to catch her breath. She glanced down at Daryl as he pulled away and licked his wet lips.

“Damn girl, you about lost yer’ mind.” he said with a small snicker before he pulled his fingers from her and then sucked them clean.

“What da fuck was that Daryl?” She asked, still dazed but obviously rather  satisfied.  Daryl got up and shrugged.

“I just wanted to lick yer’ pussy do I need any other reason than that?” He asked going to walk away, but Brandy quickly sat up.

“Wait- you didn’t cum yet.” she said, expecting him to want to get his next.

“Nah, I’m good,” he said before leaving. Brandy blinked quickly and shook her head.

“What da hell was dat all about?”


End file.
